Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to novel electroactive compounds. The disclosure further relates to electronic devices having at least one layer comprising such an electroactive compound.
Description of the Related Art
In organic electronic devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, the organic electroactive layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers in an OLED display. In an OLED the organic electroactive layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the electroactive component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used.
Devices that use electroluminescent materials frequently include one or more charge transport layers, which are positioned between an electroactive (e.g., light-emitting) layer and a contact layer (hole-injecting contact layer). A device can contain two or more contact layers. A hole transport layer can be positioned between the electroactive layer and the hole-injecting contact layer. The hole-injecting contact layer may also be called the anode. An electron transport layer can be positioned between the electroactive layer and the electron-injecting contact layer. The electron-injecting contact layer may also be called the cathode.
There is a continuing need for electroactive materials for use in electronic devices.